Sanctum
by Thunderxtw
Summary: So they held on and the world was beautiful again. Yuri, Lili x Asuka


**A/N:** Just a little something something I started ages ago and is finally seeing the light. I had some artwork done for the story which you can find in my profile if you're interested. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

**Sanctum **

* * *

School was out.

For a couple of months, that meant her days would go untainted by the likes of homework and other academic unpleasantries. Social gatherings could go uninterrupted and sleepovers were no longer exclusive to the weekend.

For the boys, there was mischief to be had, the girls much shopping to look forward to. She, on the other hand, had something else in mind.

Summer was on its way; the bright colors and warmer temperatures could attest to that. Like everyone weary from the rut of labor, she too thirsted for escape. For this special occasion, Father had allowed her the luxury of one of his affluent beach houses. He knew nothing of what she intended to do or whom she did it with, and she giddily took full advantage of that.

It was there she rendezvoused with Asuka and caught her first whiff of salt air. Propriety was exchanged for rebellion, uniforms for shorts and sundresses. It was an adventure of sorts, answering to the whims of no one but themselves.

What made it all worthwhile foregoing was when they did it together.

Lili adored Asuka's unruly hair, the epicanthic fold of her eyes, and the way her spirit flared up with tenacity whenever treated to a challenge. Here, there was no need to deny it.

Indoors, time was consumed by mindless Television and iced down drinks. Outside, they'd chase each other around until the exertion tired them out. Neither had the energy to laugh, so giggling would have to suffice. After collapsing in a heap, they'd lay down and watch the clouds roll by, identifying whatever shape and form they saw in them.

The waves continued to crash the shoreline and the gulls had yet to let up in their calls. Everything seemed so perfect: the sky, the sea, and even the moment when they realized it all. It had to be a dream. None of this could be real. But when they leaned toward each other and their lips locked longer than intended, they knew it to be true.

Walking hand in hand, they left their footprints in the sand and trudged back to the house. Night poured into their room in the later hours, but they weren't ready to be lulled just yet. It started as innocent caressing and then quickly progressed to a more heated level. Bit by bit, they undressed each other until they were bare and flawless, until they were equal and uninhibited.

Eyes never breaking contact, they braced themselves for the impending storm. Blonde hair mingled with brown and the world spun to a blur of kisses and sensual movements.

_Just a little longer. That's it, that's it…._

As hands grew bolder and passions reached their peak, they took in each other's name, every whispered syllable like ecstasy on their tongues. It was a sacred communion between souls that surpassed any structure of thought or belief.

When the spell had broken, they succumbed to the quiet, cuddled against each other as their clothes lay haphazardly on the floor where the sunlight could reach them. Lili smiled in the glow; her days would always be at their brightest when warmed by the light of her rising sun.

This was what forever was all about, or at least what they perceived it to be. They wanted it to last as long as the word entailed.

Then reality set in: summer was almost over and the beginning of school loomed nearer with every passing day. Asuka took her time in gathering her things and Lili tried to keep up a strong front lest her tears start to show. By the door, they shared one last kiss and embrace before distance pulled them apart and out of each other's lives. Lili bade goodbye to her sun and wished her a safe journey back.

On a jet bound for home, Lili kept herself going with the continued assurance they'd meet again. But as war ravaged the world and natural disasters grew in occurrence, hope was a tricky thing to grasp these days. Asuka would later write her letters in effort to keep spirits high. But when the letters stopped coming and other means of contact proved ineffective, that dreaded feeling began to take root in her chest: fear.

The last thing she'd heard was Asuka's aim to redeem her family's honor and a promise she'd sworn to keep. Despair hit Lili hard, worse than being grounded, worse than being stripped of material possessions. The seasons would get heavier, but Lili had to go on living.

Under her parents' watchful eyes, Lili kept to her studies and strict ballet regime. The need for perfection was in her blood, so she couldn't let her family down. But when her grades dipped below the norm and her dancing came into question, she never heard the end of it. They thought she was sick, the poor little thing. What they didn't know was they were right.

One morning, her focus wandered from fixed aspirations to the chirping heard outside her window. A closer look revealed a bird perched on a tree branch. A smile sprang to her lips and she started to remember. A frown later and she started to grieve. Birds belonged in freedom, not in cages where she had them all to herself. It didn't seem fair, but such was nature's law and even she had to abide by it.

Another season passed on. Summer was reborn again, but without the smiles and sunshine of yesteryear.

At the beach house, everything was as they'd left it. Even the refrigerator had some leftover bento she should probably throw away. In the meantime, she kept the place neat. Domestic chores weren't a custom of hers, but she felt a need to keep the house in order anyway. Order signified stability and stability happiness.

Soon enough, it became too peaceful to bear, and she started to accept the unacceptable. It meant no more barefoot trails in the sand. No more making love to the sound of night.

If she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough, she could pick up traces of the laughter that had once echoed off these walls.

Along the shoreline, she gazed east one last time.

Darkness set in and she felt colder than ever. Sleep wouldn't be so forthcoming tonight. When she heard a noise from outside, her senses went into high alert. A trespasser had prowled into their sanctuary and she wouldn't have it.

With fists balled and legs at the ready, Lili intended to make this intruder pay for picking the wrong place to crash. Her muscles tense with anticipation, she made it outside without a sound. An outline of a figure caught her eye and she would've unleashed a fury unimaginable if she hadn't registered the familiar swish of hair and features she knew all too well. Her breath hitched in her throat, which only made the scene awkward. Speaking had been rendered useless since their eyes did all the talking for them.

The moment resulted in Lili throwing herself into Asuka's arms and holding her tight. The kisses were quick and needy, alternating from lips to cheek to throat and back again. She was real, all of her, and so was the affection she gave back. Warmed to the core, Lili couldn't help the tears she shed. Asuka wiped them away tenderly, murmuring sweet nothings in her native tongue.

The warmth started to spread around them and when they looked to the horizon, they saw it: a rising, burning sphere of brilliance.

Questions came to Lili...

_Where have you been?_

_What took you so long?_

_You scoundrel, how dare you do this to me?_

…but she didn't trifle with asking them.

The thought-the mere implication of them separating-was far from their minds. It was inevitable, much like many things they couldn't control. But all that mattered was _now_, this moment and the millions after.

They knew better than to let precious things slip from their grasp. So they held on and the world was beautiful again.


End file.
